


Visual of Black Family Tree

by fangirl_of_glitter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_of_glitter/pseuds/fangirl_of_glitter
Summary: A jpeg of the Black family tree I made in Google drawings. Based off of TheTartWitch's.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Visual of Black Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTartWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [TheTartWitch's take on Black geneologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997159) by [TheTartWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch). 



Can't figure out how to make this work so either right-click and the open image in a new tab or click this [link](https://glitterypinkfangirl12.tumblr.com/image/190267388094).


End file.
